


Aquí nos quedamos los tristes.

by Maryam_Monroe



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basado en un poema que leí por ahí, cómo coño taggeo, demasiao' fluff sinceramente, felix aparece fugazmente para joder, links dentro del fic, para que quede claro están en una convención cualquiera vale, y obviamente no salen con amy & signe en este fic, yo soy angsty hasta los huesos así que no sé de dónde me ha salido todo esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryam_Monroe/pseuds/Maryam_Monroe
Summary: El gélido aire acondicionado del aeropuerto le abraza en cuanto entran, junto con el deprimente chirrido de cientos de maletas trazando su camino hacia las puertas de descargo, compitiendo contra el alegre rechinar de ruedas apresuradas por reunirse con sus seres queridos.…Jack no corre con la suerte de ser parte del segundo grupo.





	Aquí nos quedamos los tristes.

**Author's Note:**

> [Por aquí](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JyykxYUQb3Q) tenéis el videopoema del que me he inspirado en caso de que lo queráis ver (dura dos minutos) antes o después de leer esta locura. idek.  
>  Estoy bastante satisfecha con cómo me ha quedado este fic, para variar.

Los dedos de Mark se pasean por su desastroso cabello verde con suavidad, y lo que más quiere Jack es inclinarse hacia su toque, pero hace uso de todo su autocontrol para quedarse quieto –con la falsa idea de que así convencerá a su novio de que aún está dormido. Porque sabe que en cuanto abra los ojos la realidad regresará, para recordarle que eventualmente va a tener que desenredar los brazos del torso de Mark y sacar el rostro del hueco de su cuello, que tendrá que separarse de él y acostumbrarse a los textos y las llamadas por skype durante meses indefinidos otra vez.

Sin embargo, al sentir la yema de los dedos del semi-asiático cosquilleándole sobre la piel expuesta de sus costillas, es capaz de olvidarse de eso último por un momento.

Sabe que Mark está tan desalentado ante la idea de salir de la cama como lo está él, su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jack envuelto de manera protectora y a la vez posesiva. Le sujeta como si le preocupara que el segundo fuera a huir (como si eso fuera remotamente posible). Jack no puede evitar removerse ante esa idea –hacia Mark, hacia su cuerpo y su calor, deseando que se los tragaran las sábanas para desaparecer entre ellas y no volver. Al primero probablemente le pasa algo parecido por la cabeza, su agarre sobre la cadera del menor apretándose momentáneamente.

El aliento de Mark le cosquillea sobre la sien cuando habla. ― Seán…

Su nombre se queda en el aire, dejando tras de sí el implícito pero silencioso _“tienes que despertar”_. Es bastante cruel e incluso irónico, el contraste que tienen los toques del moreno contra sus palabras. Jack se aferra con más fuerza a él, tan cerca que casi está montado encima suyo y con sus piernas entre las de Mark, tratando de ignorar las palabras no pronunciadas que le perforan los oídos.

Toda la situación es tremendamente injusta. Porque lo que ambos quieren es mantenerse unidos hasta que el hambre los obligue a alejarse de la cama, y Jack está seguro que incluso después de eso sería capaz de volver a ahogarse entre la almohada y los besos de Mark. Porque está cansado de pretender que no ve cómo los fans le coquetean a este con ojos esperanzados y sonrisas cargadas de ilusiones, de mantenerse callado cuando le preguntan si sigue soltero o negar lo que es real cuando se lo insinúan a sí mismo.

Porque la única razón por la que se encuentran en el mismo continente ahora mismo ha expirado y Jack tiene que tomar un avión para regresar a la otra punta del mundo en un par de horas.

Jack se atreve a abrir los ojos un par de milímetros, y a través de las pestañas se da cuenta (con amargura) de que el cielo se está aclarando y de que, en consecuencia, se le acaban las excusas para colgarse de Mark como el niñito necesitado que en realidad es.

Está consciente de lo egoísta que ha sido. Porque gracias a él, Mark se ha privado de gran parte de la socialización con amigos que no  ha visto en meses, para estar con Jack. Porque no se ha quejado cuando la mano del peliverde busca la suya bajo las mesas (e incluso cuando se ha atrevido a hacerlo estando entre amigos de confianza) y se ha negado a soltarle. Porque, al igual que con todo lo demás, cada vez que Jack le rodea la cintura con sus brazos y alza el rostro para besarle, Mark sólo sonríe y lo acepta. Le ama, y Jack lo sabe. Se lo dicen sus ojos oscuros pero a la vez cálidos cuando se cruzan sus miradas, el afecto en su voz cuando pronuncia su nombre.

Sabe que Mark haría cualquier cosa por él y que hablaba con completa seriedad cuando dijo que estaba dispuesto a irse a Irlanda con él, y a veces le asusta. Es aterrador pensar lo comprometido que está con Jack, lo que está dispuesto a hacer por él y lo que ya ha hecho, porque le preocupa no poder ser recíproco ni poder igualar todo el afecto que ha recibido. Jack es incapaz de imaginarse alejándose tanto de su familia y sus amigos sólo por él; tiene claro que es capaz de hacerlo, pero no quiere agregar algo de tanto peso a su ya sobrecargada consciencia. Mientras cada átomo de su ser le pide a gritos que diga _“ven conmigo”_ , su cerebro le mantiene anclado a lo que es justo y lo que no.

Aunque diferenciar entre uno y otro se le hace difícil cuando la mano de Mark se desliza entre su cabello, sobre su oreja y mandíbula hasta su barbilla, y Jack alza el rostro de manera instintiva esperando que sus labios se conecten. Actúa de manera tan automática que hace que Mark no pueda evitar reírse.

Él murmura un suave _eres adorable_ antes de inclinarse a besar a Jack en la punta de la nariz, haciendo que éste se enrojezca hasta la raíz del pelo.

― Te amo ― las palabras le salen con naturalidad mientras le besa la frente, apartando los mechones de cabello verde neón al hablar. Es absurdo el efecto que esas palabras tienen en Jack después de haberlas escuchado tantas veces ya, el escalofrío que le recorre cuando Mark las repite junto a su oído.

Cierra los ojos y tras los párpados tiene vivas imágenes de la noche anterior, de palabras dulces pronunciadas sobre su piel y manos recorriéndole como si le poseyeran. Recuerda abrir las piernas de manera tan invitadora que sólo puede ser considerada _pornográfica_ y a Mark encajando entre ellas como las piezas de un rompecabezas reuniéndose. Como si estuviera hecho para estar ahí, haciendo un desastre de su novio irlandés.

Los labios de Mark le cosquillean sobre la mejilla, y ahora más que nunca tiene nítidas las palabras que le dijo hace unas horas, deslizándose fuera de su boca de manera desesperada.

_“Por favor.”_

Los besos que recibe esa mañana son agridulces a partir de ese, empalagosos gracias a su simple existencia y amargos por la despedida implicada en ellos. Aunque Mark se empeña en hacerle olvidar eso último; le muerde el labio de manera juguetona cuando sus rostros se separan, y a Jack se le escapa una risita ahogada que se convierte en un gemido cuando Mark tira de la sensible piel con sus dientes.

Tira de la camiseta de Mark hasta que su cuerpo presiona el de Jack con suavidad contra el colchón, disfrutando el ruidito de sorpresa que escapa de su novio. Le riega besos sobre la cara y escucha a Mark soltando algo a medio camino entre un suspiro y una risa (lo cual le llena de una estúpida satisfacción), y todo es tan cursi y ridículo y _perfecto_ que hace que le duela el rostro de tanto sonreír.

El sentimiento que le recorre es cálido y reconfortante, el mismo que le invade a las puertas del aeropuerto cuando Mark es el que entrelaza los dedos de ambos y acalla la preocupación de que alguien los vea besándole el dorso de la mano. Jack tiene que controlarse de manera absurda para no tirar de sus manos aún unidas y besarle ahí mismo, con el tráfico constante de Los Ángeles detrás de ellos y el amargo adiós un par de metros por delante.

Jack sabe que solucionarán esto. Que encontrarán un _impasse_ entre Europa y América que haga que la distancia deje de ser abrumadora o que eventualmente Mark se aparecerá a la puerta de su casa con las maletas en la mano. Porque es impulsivo, apasionado, y Jack ama esas pequeñas cosas sobre él. Se lo quiere recordar cada vez que alza la mirada y se encuentra con sus ojos achocolatados enfrentándose a los suyos.

Felix les pega un cornetazo desde el coche, sobresaltando a Jack y haciéndole consciente de lo cerca que se encuentran.

El peliverde le echa una mirada irritada a su amigo sueco, aunque sabe que no los ha interrumpido malintencionadamente. Sabe que no les apuraría si no tuvieran un horario ridículamente apretado; si Mark y ‘PewDiePie’ no tuvieran que volver a la convención a saludar más fans, firmar más mercancía y hacer a más personas felices. Así que Jack no se lo reprocha. No sinceramente, por lo menos.

El gélido aire acondicionado del aeropuerto le abraza en cuanto entran, junto con el deprimente chirrido de cientos de maletas trazando su camino hacia las puertas de descargo, compitiendo contra el alegre rechinar de ruedas apresuradas por reunirse con sus seres queridos. …Jack no corre con la suerte de ser parte del segundo grupo.

Así que no sabe cómo, pero de alguna manera termina arrastrando a Mark consigo dentro del cubículo de un baño, tirando de las solapas de su flannel para acercarle tanto como le sea humanamente posible mientras cierra la puerta de una patada. Lo más probable es que se vea ridículo, tan desesperado por un beso que sus labios se chocan con la barbilla de Mark en el proceso. Es el escenario menos romántico que podría ocurrírsele, metido dentro de un baño público con un retrete al lado porque no puede permitirse besar a su novio en público.

Pero entonces Mark le pone una mano en la espalda y la otra la introduce en sus mechones verdes, tirando de ellos con suavidad para que Jack incline la cabeza, y éste se da cuenta de que está tan estúpidamente enamorado que no podría importarle menos dónde se den el lote. Las manos de Mark se aferran a su rostro, su chaqueta, la hebilla de sus jeans, y Jack simplemente se deja hacer entre sus brazos mientras le presionan contra la puerta de plástico… que no tarda en abrirse, ya que se olvidaron de echarle el pestillo.

Jack suelta un grito de sorpresa e, instintivamente, se aferra a la flannel de Mark como soporte, llevándole consigo en la caída. Se estampan contra el suelo con un golpe sordo que le deja sin aliento y con la vista nublada durante unos segundos, durante los cuales Mark es sólo una mancha roja y negra en su campo de visión.

― Mierda, ¿Seán estás bien?

Y más que escuchar el tono de preocupación en su voz (o el cosquilleo ansioso que le recorre gracias al oír su nombre de pila), siente el brazo de su novio rodeándole la espalda y su mano libre apartándole el cabello de los ojos. La cabeza le palpita y seguramente le saldrá un moretón dentro de unas horas, pero entonces parpadea y se da cuenta de que las gafas se le han torcido con la caída y no puede evitar reírse.

― Somos un desastre ― alcanza a decir entre risas, y eventualmente Mark se le une.

Por primera vez en la brevedad de su relación con Mark, Jack se encuentra agradecido de que la sociedad no les permita tener una despedida como una pareja normal, ya que no tiene que lidiar con besos salados gracias a las lágrimas derramadas y en su lugar, puede escuchar la adorable risa de _su_ torpe novio americano una última vez en persona.

Introduce los dedos en la espesa cabellera de Mark y tira de ella hacia sí mismo. _Felix puede esperar otros cinco minutos._


End file.
